max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
The Captive
The Captive is one of the Mini Episodes released in the first half of 2016. The mini episode is divided into three parts. Summary Metal Elementor seeks to release the latest prisoner of Ven Ghan. Now, Max and Steel must fight against Metallak and Earth and Air Elementor, but things are fully compounded when the prisoner is released: the deadly Makino. Plot The first part starts with Metallak yelling at Ven-Ghan to release his prisoner, but he refuses. Metallak opens a door, where Max Steel, in his Turbo Strength Mode, appears and attacks Metal Elementor, but before he could finish him off, he liquifies himself. Max asks where he went but Steel says that he should focus on freeing Ven-Ghan first and later deal with Metal. Before he could do it, the villain emerges and deactivate Max's Turbo Strength Mode, so the duo combine Turbo Spike and Turbo Cannon modes to fight. They manage to knock down Metallak and they untie Ven-Ghan. After thanking Max, Air Elementor and Earth Elementor suddenly appear and Metal awakens and commands them to destroy Max Steel. Max activates Turbo Speed Mode and manages to escape with a vehicle along with Ven-Ghan. He proceeds to activate its flight mode to escape, but the Earth and Air fuse themselves and manages to damage the vehicle. While falling, Max sees Air and Earth and attempts to defeat them, only to fail. Max and Steel are captured by Air and Earth and Ven-Ghan is violently tossed on the floor by Metallak, who manages to freed his lastest prisoner: Makino, who continues with his plan of tearing Earth apart with his drill. Ven-Ghan warns Max that he would tear Earth in two. Max and Steel manage to free themselves and activate Turbo Nova Mode, shooting a powerful burst of T.U.R.B.O. Energy that knocks down Makino. The drill proceeds to go deeper and deeper, but Max and Steel manage to stop it just in time. Meanwhile, Ven-Ghan fights against Metallak and manages to capture him with one of his containment capsules. Makino suddenly attacks Ven, but Max appears and knocks the villain down. Characters Heroes *Maxwell McGrath *Steel *Ven Ghan Villains *Makino *Metal Elementor *Earth Elementor *Air Elementor Trivia *The vehicle that Max used in this mini episode is the rebooted version from a vehicle that the past incarnation of Max obtained in the movie Max Steel: Dark Rival. The vehicle was also already introduced and reused many times in the toyline, for example in 2015, reinserted as the Multi Striker Vehicle. *It is unknown if this mini episode is canonical or not due to the fact that it was released after The Wrath of Makino, where Makino dies. He also appears using his first humanoid form which was obliterated during the events of The Final Countdown Part Two. **However, Turbo-Warriors features a vault where there are objects of Max's past enemies, including Makino's head piece. If it isn't a replica, it is possible that this mini episode was canonical and Makino was permenently stopped by Max and Steel. Category:Bonus Clips Category:Mini Episodes